


A Kinky Proposal -a mystrade fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Smut, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Mycroft Holmes' long hours and Gregory Lestrade's mounds of file work, the two never get a chance to exhibit their sexual lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction To The Relationship Between Gregory Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little sexy ;) enjoy

“Hello, detective inspecter Greg Lestrade” Greg addressed himself with a warm hearty handshake and a smug subtext 5 years back. He and Mycroft eventually “did the naughty deed”, as Sherlock, Mycroft’s younger brother had titled it. This was rich coming from man who fucked his flat mate 3 years after their greetings. Mycroft had already slipped into his beautiful cashmere silk sleeping garments when Greg finally surrendered to the mountain of file work sherlock had left after their most recent case, it had also been a long and tiring day for the auburn haired government minor laying in their neatly dressed, queen sized bed. Mycroft let his structure fall and slouched for the first time today, the eldest Holmes child turned on his side, letting his figure curl on the Hastens mattress, a smile crept on his pale face knowing his partner would join him soon enough. 

***  
Mycroft was curled up in a small, tight ball fast asleep when Greg finally came to bed, he smiled at the little snoring lump laying in their bed as he striped down to his boxer shorts, revealing his well built “yummy”, as Mycroft called them, which was odd coming from a person with an extensive and proper vocabulary like has, arms. Half naked, the silver haired man with well earned age lines, joins his lover in their bed, curling his arm around the other man’s torso. Greg leans over and kisses Mycroft’s long and large nose softly before shuffling into a comfortable sleeping position.


	2. A Pastel Pink Frilly Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling guilty after leaving horny and desperate Lestarde, Mycroft returns home early. Greg is turned on when Mycroft suggests something to make up for his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)

By the time Greg Lestrade wakes from his slumber, Mycroft Holmes was buttoning his waste coat and polishing his italian leather dress shoes. Greg lets out a whining ‘awww’ knowing his partner had to leave shortly, this sudden performance of non-english communication startles Mycroft and directs his attention to his half-naked partner rubbing the sleep from his eyes and grumpily pouting. 

“morning” Mycroft replies finishing the remaining gold buttons left. Greg sighs and trades the comfort of their feather mattress bed for a cold oakwood floor, he loops his naked arms around Mycroft’s middle and hums fleet wood mac song Mycroft was unfamiliar to.   
“Do you have to go right now?” Greg says with a seductive subtext, he quickly shift his arms from around Mycroft’s waist and pushes him onto the end of the bed licking his lips. Lestrade positions him self on top of his lover, hitching his hips and settling on Mycroft’s thighs. Mycroft pushes away his lust remembering his commitments to the whole of Britain and furrows his brows, “have to go” they say, Greg pouts, sighs, and climbs off Mycroft. Greg is sick of the government occupying his boyfriend for so long, the only time they see each other was at 5 in the morning or 11 in the evening, god only knows that this was often what Greg drunk to. 

“What time will you be home?” Greg says stiffening his back trying to mask his anger, Mycroft comes up from behind him and slaps his arse,  
“soon enough” he coos. Greg melts at his touch, Mycroft plants several kisses on the nape of his lover’s neck and nips at his right ear lobe, Greg’s knees wobble underneath him making him question their stability.

***  
Mycroft, feeling guilty he’d left his horny and sexually ready partner at home, had organised Anthea to take care of his duties left for the rest of the day. It was 5 pm when Mycroft arrived at his and Greg’s grand home on the country side, Greg finished today early having completed the majority of the colossal amount of paper work last night, was fixing tea in the kitchen when he herd the drop of an umbrella and the shuffle of an overcoat. 

“Mycroft?” Greg asked the air, popping his head around the corner to the bare front hallway. 

“Gregory?” Mycroft teases, Greg jumps and stumbles on his own feet dropping the bowl of a mixture that could be questionable as to its addible status. Greg turns away from the muck now out of the bowl and all over the floor, Mycroft eyes the pink floral apron Greg has tied snuggly to his body and lifts an eye brow, a pink flush spreads across the detective inspector’s cheeks as the politician’s eyes wonder over his body. Mycroft grabs the pastel pink frilly fabric on each side of the apron and pulls Greg towards him,  
“You’re home early” greg admits bitting his bottom lip, while his eyes hungrily fixate on Mycroft’ s smug face.

Mycroft leans into Greg’s ear and whispers,  
“how about after we get someone who knows how to cook to make us tea, we head up to the bedroom with you still wearing that apron”  
Gregory scrunches up his face in confusion, his expression changes when he understands, but by the time he does, the eldest Holmes brother had already made his away across the room, Greg suppresses an erection when Mycroft winkes with a sexual undertone at his lover’s realisation of his kinky proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be smutty, so don't you worry your pretty little faces ;) compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is very welcome :)  
> Got a fan fiction writing prompt (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


	3. Lustful Kisses and Dancing Aprons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deduce you've read the title? Need I say more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Greg, wearing nothing but a pink, frilly apron, pushes the naked Mycroft onto their bed, his mouth veers towards his lover’s, kissing him deeply. Their kisses deepen and Mycroft parts his lips welcoming Greg’s tongue, the deep kisses quickly turn into lustful ones, Greg’s arms are on either side of Mycroft’s body, anchoring him above the nude politician. After the kisses turn into pants and saliva, Mycroft makes the first move, his grabs Greg’s arse and pushes him forward so that Greg lays next to him.

Greg lays flat on his back, the skirt of the apron flipped up onto Greg’s abdomen, revealing his penis.

Moaning with pleasure as Mycroft playfully sucks his erected penis, 

“Jesus” Gregory yells, Mycroft grips his lover’s hitched hips and takes one last suck before Gregory yells his name and comes in his mouth. 

Greg pants some might argue ‘exaggeratedly’ more then one should but to Mycroft Holmes it was pleasing. Greg takes a second to catch his breath and make a coherent statement,

“my I return the favour?” he pants cheekily

“please do” Mycroft replies.

Gregory grabs the lotion from the top draw of his bed side’s table and squirts enough necessary, Greg first lathers his own genitalia in the thick liquid and then two of his fingers. He slides his first into Mycroft’s opening and soon to follow is his second,

“ready?” he asks Mycroft, who is already panting beneath him,

“Gregory Lestrade, if i wait any longer I’m going to mentally break down” he replies, that was all the solidification he needed.

Greg inserts his penis into Mycroft and moans, he’s tight but loosens with each thrust, Mycroft moans, his vulnerability was obvious, but he didn’t mind. The fabric of the apron danced with the movement of greg’s hips and on Mycroft’s bare back before him. Greg had Mycroft in a sex pose that did not allow any friction to his own genitalia, this made Mycroft frustrated but there wasn’t anything he could do due to the state he was in, god! He couldn’t even say Greg’s name without falling into a puddle of his own disestablishment and exhaust. 

Half way into fucking Mycroft, Greg reached down for his lover’s hard cock, the slightest touch sent Mycroft howling, Gregory gripped it tight, still keeping up with his rhythm and pumped it forcefully.

“So close” Mycroft huffed, his back arched up and he moans,

“Gregory” and he came, the white cover their sheets and all over Mycroft’s thighs.

The almighty powerful Mycroft Holmes collapses under neath Greg and rolls into the silk sheets that dressed their bed. Greg laughed and took off the pink frilly cloth covered in more than just his failed attempts to cook, he scooted over to where Mycroft was lying. 

“Good night” Greg says stroking his partner’s hair, their eyes were both shut as they tried to collect themselves after what events just occurred. Mycroft didn’t reply, he just nuzzled his head into Greg’s nape and sighed, “good night.”, it said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this series, if you have any prompts please leave them bellow as I am beginning to start a collection of fulfilled prompts. compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is very welcome :)  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx

**Author's Note:**

> The next will be very smutty so don't you worry your pretty little face ;) . compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is very welcome :)  
> Got a fan fiction writing prompt (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
